In a Mission
by Let's Imagine
Summary: Abhirika are assigned a mission together. Let's peen in to know how they deal with it.
1. chapter 1

**"In a Mission"**

Tarika and Abhijeet returned to their hotel room late at night.

Abhijeet sat on the bed, completely worn out and frustrated.

Abhijeet : ye Ramesh muh kholne ko tayyar hi Nahi hai

Tarika : Aur hum bata Bhi Nahi sakte ki hum Cid se Hain

Abhijeet : Haan ! Warna aisi khaatirdaari karta ki saara sach Apne aap bahar aa jaata . Ab Karein Bhi toh kya... Information ke Bina case aage Nahi badhega.

Tarika thought for a while and then stood in front of him, smiling.

She then removed the dupatta that was around her neck and pulled the strap of her top down her shoulder.

She then bent towards Abhijeet, slightly revealing her cleavage.

Abhijeet looked at her suprised.

She seductively put a finger on his lips.

Tarika : shh...

Next, she sat on his lap and put her arm around his neck.

Her fingers which were on his lips fondled his cheek.

On seeing that Abhijeet was still preoccupied with the case, she took his hand in hers and made it go around her waist.

She then pushed her body on his. Her nose, touching his, she bit her lips.

The stress lines on his forehead started to ease.

Tarika smirked.

She leaned in and pressed her lips gently against his. When Abhijeet wanted to kiss back, she pulled away and kissed his chin instead.

He smiled, wrapping his free hand around her waist too.

Tarika, seductively: waise Abhijeet...

Abhijeet : hmm?

Tarika : ek baat batao

She pecked his cheek.

Abhijeet : pucho na.

Tarika: Agar mein aise behave Karungi toh...

Abhijeet : Toh hum lut jayenge

Tarika : Nahi - humhe uss Ramesh se saari information mil jayegi.

Abhijeet immediately left her waist. He understood that Tarika was talking about seducing that bloody Ramesh !

He quickly pushed the strap of her top which was hanging below her shoulder back to his right place.

Abhijeet : K-k-kaisi baat Kar rahi ho...

Tarika : Sahi toh keh rahi Hu.

Abhijeet : Bilkul Nahi.

He quickly took the dupatta and placed it around her neck.

Abhijeet- Kuch aur Socho

Tarika : oh come on Abhijeet !

He lifted Tarika and threw her in bed. Tarika was taken aback. Abhijeet stood up.

Abhi- Aise ulte sidhe khayal apne dimag mei mat lao.

The opened his shirts button one by one and then the belt of his pants

Tarika- Par...

Abhi- No means no Tarika. (Firmly)

Tarika rolled her eyes. Abhijeet took his nightwears n left for the bathroom.

Tarika frowned.

Abhijeet returned from washroom. Tarika was still on bed.

Tarika- Toh kya socha hai tumne? Us Ramesh se wo pen drive tum keisey loge?

Abhi- sochta hu.

Tarika- Uske room mei waiter bhi allow nahi hai...

Abhi- I will think something

Tarika- kab? Abhijeet, wo kabhi bhi ye hotel chor saktkta hai. Use bas jarsa bhanak laga ki kuch galat hai o chala jaiga

Abhi- Tum jake fresh ho jao.

Tarika- Bat ko palto mat.

She stood up and came near him.

Abhi- Tarika... mai tumne us Ramesh ke aspas bhatakne bhi nahi dunga. Samjhi? End of discussion.

Tarika- Par kam easy ho jaiga... uske room mei agar mai ekbar chali gai... toh mai wo pendrive dhun lungi na.

Abhi- I don't even like the way he looks at you and tumhe uske sath room mei jana hai!

Tarika- Wo attracted hai mere taraf.. it will be easy for me

Abhi- Attracted toh hoga hi na.. aisa apna tang dikha ke ghumogi uske samne toh! He indicated her short denim pants.

Tarika- Kya matlab tumhara? Ab bich mei mai gaghra choli pehenke jau? sukar manao maine swimming suit nahi pehna

Abhi- Swimming suit? Tarika, mai tumhara jan le lunga agar tumne aisa socha bhi toh!

Tarika : Arrey Nahi Nahi .. swimsuit thodi na

She quickly walked towards their cupboard and picked out a white dress.

Ye kaisi hai ?

Abhijeet : iska bottom?

Tarika : ye ek dress hai !

Abhijeet : itni choti!

Tarika : ruko tumhe aise samajh Nahi aayega ... Mein pehen ke dikhati Hu

Abhijeet : Tarika Meine pehle hi Bola tha ki ye idea baqwas -

He stopped talking as she started changing in front of him.

Tarika smirked at him as she watched him stare at her.

Tarika : Kaisi lag rahi Hu?

She turned around in her white, sleeveless dress that had was diagonally cut from the left extreme of her midriff to the right corner of her hip, revealing a significant part of her stomach.

Abhijeet, murmuring : iss se pehle toh itni jaldi tayyar Nahi hui

Tarika : kuch Kaha?

Abhijeet : Seductive

He sighed.

Tarika : That's the idea.

Abhijeet : that's the problem!

Tarika : come on Abhijeet!

Abhijeet: waise Bhi tumhare plan mein ek loophole hai.

Tarika : kya?

Abhijeet, thinking :

Tarika ji intelligent Hain but mein Bhi kuch Kam Nahi

After all meine unke plan mein gadbad Nikal hi liya.

Abhijeet : hum logo ne boyfriend - girlfriend Ka disguise Kiya hai ... Tum aisi haalat mein kaise Uske Saath...

Tarika : Uske Saath?

Abhijeet : I mean... Usko ... Matlab... Uske Saath...

Tarika : hmm?

Abhijeet : uff Tarika ! Tum samajh rahi ho... Aur ye mein ache se jaanta hu

Tarika : Haan toh isme kaunsi badi baat hai ? Mere paas iska Tod hai

Abhijeet, thinking : Yaar inn forensic waalo se panga Lena hi Nahi Chahiye

Tarika : mein usko bolungi

She started singing, imitating Enrique-

"My boyfriends on vacation and he doesn't have to know."

Abhijeet: bahot zyaada gaane sunn rahi ho aaj kal.

Tarika : aur aaj kaam aa Gaya na

Abhijeet : Tarika please ! Tum ye bilkul Nahi Karne waali

He held her roughly by her shoulders but was careful enough to not hurt her.

"I. Can't. See. This."

Tarika : Abhijeet tum bahar se nazar Rakh Lena... Koi problem hui toh madat bhejna... But wo pendrive important hai... So let me do it.

Abhijeet : uska koi aur tareeka Nikal lenge... BUT YOU ARE NOT GOING TO THAT BASTARD'S ROOM And definitely not in these skimpy clothes

Tarika : wait wait wait... Did you just call my clothes skimpy!

Abhijeet : The point is ki tum Nahi jaa rahi Uske room

Tarika : baat ko ghumao mat

Abhijeet : Mein ghuma Raha Hu baat ko?

Tarika : aur Nahi toh

Abhijeet : Yaar tum ladkiya ko yahi hota ... Argument shuru hota hai about something important but argument ke beech mein... Galti se hum log ek koi chota sa word bol dete hain... Aur Pura argument palat jaata hai... Ab argument hota hai ki humne wo word kyu Bola... nothing else matters !

Tum logo se jeetna isliye... Bas isliye impossible hai

Tarika : toh mat Kiya Karo na argue ?

Mujhe Bhi koi shok Nahi hai tumse ladne Ka...

Abhijeet- Toh jake kapre change karo or so jao.

Tarika- Nahi.. mission complete karna hai.. mujhe or nai rehna hai yaha... I want to be back in Mumbai..

Abhi- Kya bacho ki tarah behave kar rahi ho! Abhi ek week tak nahi hua hai.. or tum ho ki..

Tarika- mujhe ghar wapas jana hai..

Abhi- Mai hu na yaha.. toh tumhe ghar jake kya kam?

Tarika- tum bas flirt hi karte rahho.. waha wo Ramesh pen drive lekar nikal gaya na toh ACP sir ham dono ko nikal denge CID se

Abhijeet wrapping his hands around her bare waists- Nahi nikalenge.. coz ajtak koi bhi criminal mere hat se nikal nahi paya hai.

Tarika shivered under his tender touches. He deliberately caresses her skin with his finger tips.

Tarika- dur hato.. * **She pushed him but he didn't move** * Abhijeet! Kuch socho orna mere plan ke hisab se kam karo..

Abhi- Hargiz nahi... ye kapre pehenke mai tummhe room ke bahar bhi na jane du... or tum us Ramesh ke room mei jane ki vat kar rahi ho!

Tarika- Fine! Toh phir chalo so jate hai... or koi kam toh hai nahi

Abhi- Kuu nahii hai! hai na... * **he started kissing her neck***

Tarika- Abhi.. * **ahm** * Choro...

Abhi- Ku? Don't you like it? *Smirked looking at her closed eyes*

Tarika- Tum meri bat nahi mante.. toh mai ku manu! *She pushed him hard and went to bed*

Abhi- okay.. na mano... par ulta sidhha bat apne dimag mei mat lao.

He lied down on bed and switched off the light

Abhijeet wrapped his arm around her and smirked as she snuggled close to him.

He then wrapped his other arm around her too and pulled her on top of him.

Tarika : Abhijeet -

Abhijeet : shh...Kitna bolti ho tum

Tarika : bhagwaan ne honth ke liye hi Diya hai.

Abhijeet : Nahi... kuch aur Karne ke liye Bhi Diya hai

He smirked.

Tarika : whatev-

She couldn't complete the word as he locked her lips with his.

His hands gripping her body, he pressed harder against her lips.

Tarika too, responded with the same vigour, making the kiss wild.

But suddenly, she pulled away as her phone rang.

Abhijeet switched on the bed lamp, clearly annoyed.

Tarika sat on his stomach and answered her phone.

Tarika, on the phone : Ji...Ji sir... Okay...okay sir. We'll manage.

Abhijeet : USS buddhe ko fursat Nahi hai

Tarika : Sir pendrive ki baat Kar rahe the.agle 12 ghanto mein pen drive humare paas honi Chahiye.

Abhijeet : Kya !

Tarika : tumhare paas koi plan hai ?

Abhijeet : mein...mein kuch Sochta Hu.

Tarika : Ab sochne Ka waqt Nahi hai - let's go for my plan

Abhijeet : hargeez Nahi

Tarika : Dekho Abhijeet - duty first

Abhijeet : Mera dialogue mujhpe hi ? Waah

Tarika got up from his stomach and climbed down the bed. She switched on the main lights and went to the dressing table.

She took out a pair of earrings.

Tarika : Abhijeet meri madat Kar doh thodi -

Abhijeet : madat?

Suddenly he smirked.

Abhijeet - Haan... Kyu Nahi

He went and stood close to him.

Boliye... Kya madat Karu aapki Tarika ji?

Tarika, thinking : itni jaldi maan Gaya?

Zaroor daal mein kuch kaala hai

Tarika : Tum please shoes select Kardo aur ek doh flirty lines Socho na ... Tab tak mein makeup Kar leti hu

Abhijeet : Flirty lines?

She turned towards him.

Tarika : abhi toh puch rahe the ki kya Karna hai

Abhijeet : tumhe mein flirt Lagta Hu?

Tarika : aur Nahi toh kya

Abhijeet : Dekho Dr. Tarika - mein Aapke Siva Kisi ke Saath flirt Nahi karta...samjhi aap?

* **she ruffled his hair** *

Tarika : tum toh Bura maan Gaye... Mein mazak Kar rahi thi

Abhijeet : huh

Tarika : ab jaldi se Uske liye line Socho na.

Abhijeet : wo ladka hai !

Tarika: Haan toh?

Abhijeet : Mein gay thodi na Hu Yaar

Tarika: kya Abhijeet tum faltu Ka drama Kar rahe ho... Socho na kuch

Abhijeet, thinking : Haan mein faltu Ka drama kyu Kar Raha Hu? Jo karne Aaya tha wo karta Hu na

He sneakily stood behind her pulled down the zip of her dress.

Tarika : Kya Kar rahe ho?

She turned towards him and pulled the zip back up.

While she was busy with her zip, Abhijeet hid her earrings.

Tarika, * **turning towards the dressing table** * : earrings Kaha hai?

Abhijeet looked away.

Tarika : Abhijeet ! Earrings wapas doh

Abhijeet : mere paas Nahi hai

Tarika : bacho jaisa behave mat Karo

Abhijeet pulled her hand and placed the earrings in her palm. And once again he pulled the zip of her dress down.

Abhijeet : mein Karunga bacho jaisa behave Kya karogi?

Tarika : punishment dungi

He smirked.

Abhijeet, seductively : toh jaldi doh na

Tarika: Nahi... Punishment cancel... Bina dress zip kiye chali jaungi

Abhijeet : bilkul Nahi

Tarika : toh chup chap meri madat Karo... Aur makeup Karne do

Tarika- Mai jaungi..

Abhi- Nahi..

Tarika- Haan..

Abhijeet pushed her against the wall- kaha na nahi jaogi?

Tarika- Matlab mai ja sakti hu? *smirked*

Abhi- aaisa kab kaha!

Tarika- Nahia kaha? *r **aising her eyebrows***

Abhi- fine, * **he left her** * jao.. but change the dress. Etni bhi short dress nahi pehenna haiai.. weisehi sexy lagti ho tum... or ye dekho.. ye ketna chota hai.. * **Abhijeet pouted** *

Tarika wrapped her hands around his neck and rubbed her nose with his.

Tarika- aise sakal banage toh mai keisey jaungi?

Abhi- Toh mat jao na.. * **wrapped his hands around her waist***

Tarika- Koi or plan hai tumhare pass?

Abhi - 12 ghanta hai abhitak... soch lunga kuch...

Tarika- Jealous. * **she whispered in her ear*** and also over protective.

Abhi- * **breathed on her neck** * kya karu... etni hot and sexy girlfriend hai meri.. adat se majboor hu..

Tarika giggled and moved away from him.

Tarika- Dress select karke do.

Abhi- Sach!

Tarika nodded.

Abhi- Abhi deta huu..

Tarika- par...

Abhi- haan haan pata hai mujhe...

Tarika just smiled.

Abhijeet selected a dark blue colored one piece for her which ended at her mid thigh.

Abhi- Its better at least.

Tarika- It will make you comfortable?

Abhi- Yes..

Tarika- Okay... ab mai ready ho jau?

Abhi- Man toh nahi kar raha par.. okay.

Tarika rolled herr eyes and went to bathroom

when she came out Abhijeet was busy in his laptop.

Tarika- Kya kar rahe ho?

Abhi- Hmm? wo bus hotel ka map check kar raha hu.. * **he said without looking at her***

Tarika- Ku?

Abhi- tumhaa idea kam kare isse pehle mai wo pendrive dhun lunga.

Tarika- Kya? Mai abhi ja rahi hu uske room mei.. or tum mujhse pehle wo pendrive dhun loge?

Abhi- * **fully concentrating in typing** * tum room mei nahi ja rahi...

Tarika- Ku?

Abhi- wo hotel bar mei hai iswaqt.

Tarika- Tumhe keisey pata?

Abhijeet shwoed her the laptop. there were cctv footages of that hotel.

Tarika- Tunhe kaha se milaa?

But Abhijeet was lost in hisis beauty.

Tarika- Batao...

Abhi- wo.. haan... hacked kia haiai.

Tarika- kis ne..

Abhi- wo tumhe jan ke kya hai. Tum jao bar meii.. aspas rehti ho toh distract karte rehti ho. ACP sir ko bhi tumhe hi bheejna tha merre sathh.

Tarika- Mai distract karti hu tumhe!

Abhi- Nahi karti?

Tarika- fine... ja rahi hu.. akele. Dikhna bhi matt tum waha.

Abhi- Hmm.. goo ***still looking at the laptop screen***

Tarika proceeded to leave.

Abhi- ek minutee..

Tarika- kya?

Abhi- Aj uske room mei mat jana...

Tarika- aj hi jaungi mai..

Abhi- majal ke mood mei nahii hu.. dhayan se suno tum.

Tarika- Kya hai!

Abhi- Just flirt with him okay... bus hints dene hai tumhe... achanak se ussse etna seductively behave karogi toh use shak ho jaiga.. or weise bhi aj wo bar mei hi rehne wala hai.. aj deal hai uska.. so you will just have some drink and come back.

Tarika- deal hai toh aj hi pakar lo use..

Abhi- tch Tarika... aosa nhai kar sakte... use bohot support hai.. n hame nahi oata deal kab or keisey hoga... wo bhul jao. we just need the pendrive.

Tarika nodded.

Abhi- Good. Jao ab.. be careful.

Tarika- Tum nahi aoge?

Abhi, smiling - I am always around you.

Tarika smiled and left.

 **AN: So, another one. Hope You have liked it. Keep loving Abhirika.**

~Let's Imagine~


	2. Chapter 02

She went to the bar and ordered juice.

With her glass, she sat in a corner, coyly twisting her hair. Abhijeet was watching her using his laptop.

After some time :

Ramesh : Aapka boyfriend Nahi dikh Raha ?

Tarika : he is on vacation

Ramesh : Oh I see... *He sat next to her*

Tarika fidgeted, uncomfortable.

Abhijeet, speaking to Tarika through the hearing device : Relax Tarika... It's alright - I'm keeping an eye on you.

Tarika smiled after listening to his voice.

Ramesh : so what is your name miss?

Tarika : Tarika

Ramesh : Nice name... Tarika ji.

Abhijeet noticed a change in her expressions and he knew exactly why she was angry.

Abhijeet, thinking : ye ladki Bhi na

Pehle khud iske Saath flirt Karne Ka plan banati hai aur jab wo flirt karta hai toh gussa ho jaati hai.

Abhijeet : Tarika ji... Gussa mat kijiye

Tarika, thinking : uff iss Ramesh ko kitni Der jhelna padega ! I feel so suffocated

Ramesh : so can I have a dance?

He took her hand in his.

Tarika faked a smile.

Abhijeet : Haan jao... Mauka Acha hai - pendrive uski pocket mein hai - Nikal Lena aur dustbin mein daal dena.. baaki mein sambhal lunga.

Tarika, thinking : eww ab iske pocket mein haath daalna padega !

A little later, Tarika had put the pendrive into the dustbin but Ramesh was busy flirting with Tarika.

He wrapped his hands around her waist making her extremely uncomfortable and angry.

She tried to move away from him but he kept on moving close to her.

Tarika : excuse mein... I'll be back.

Ramesh : Abhi Kaha jaa rahi ho baby? Abhi toh Raat Jawan hai

Tarika : Bas 2 minute mein aayi.

She moved away from him.

Ramesh : okay jaldi aana

He sent a flying kiss to her.

Quickly Tarika went to their room and locked the door behind her.

Abhijeet : kya hua?

Tarika : kya *Nahi* hua ! Wo itni besharmi se flirt Kar Raha tha mere Saath aur tum puch rahe ho ki kya hua?!

Abhijeet : Meine toh pehle hi mana Kiya tha... Idea tumhara tha !

Tarika : ab mujhse aur Nahi Hoga

Abhijeet smirked. He already had the pendrive but he thought of teasing her*

Abhijeet : Arrey par pendrive laana padega na... Bas thodi Der aur distract Karo usse

Tarika : aur usne mujhe kiss Kiya toh tum Dekh paoge?

Abhijeet : mein aankhein Bandh Kar lunga

Tarika : mazak soojh Raha hai tumhe?

She punched his arm.

Abhijeet : Acha Acha sorry.

Tarika : Bas mazak hi karte raho tum Yaha... Waha wo mujhe kiss Kar dega

Abhijeet: Arrey aise kaise koi tumhe kiss Kar lega... Muh Tod dunga mein uska

Tarika- Or wo.. wo jo Ramesh mere etne karib khara tha.. or usne mujhe chua bhi..tum bas yaha beith ke dekhte rahe..

Abhi- tumhe toh jana chah rahi thi.. phir bhi toh bar mei hai.. agar mei chali jati toh.. socha bhi kya hota.

Tarika- Nahi sochna mujhe... i just don't like someone touching me.

Abhi- Acha, *raising his eyebrows*

Tarika- Of course without you.

Abhijeet smiled and moved close to her.

Abhi- Kaha chua usne batao mujhe. *lovingly*

Yaha? *he touched her abdomen over clothes and trailed his touched towards her chest* Yaha.. *up* Yaha.. *up, over her breasts* yaha

Tarika- I would have killed him if... hummm.. *Abhijeet kissed her lips*

Tarika found her irritation and frustration disappearing under his kiss. She pressed herself more, wrapping her hands around his neck and grabbing his hair in a fist. Abhijeet's one hand moved to her hair from her breasts.

After sometimes they broke off.

Abhi- we need to leave.

Tarika- Abhi! *like a kid*

Abhi- Not now baby... Ramesh ko pata chalega ki pendrive gayab hai.. wo tumhe dhunte huye yaha a jaiga. Bow hurry up and change your dress.

Tarika- ismei kya kharabi hai?

Abhi- arey yaar.. bhag nahi paogi tum itni tight kapro mei.. ypdar se ye heals.. or shoes pehnogi tohh ajeeb lagega ga na is dress par.

Tarika sat down on bed.

Tarika- I am not living till you make quick love to me

Abhi - Arggghhh... Tarika marwaogi kya??

Tarika- Ye tumhe mujhe seduce karne se pehle sochna chahiye tha na...

Abhi- seduce kaha kar raha tha.. tunhara mood thik kar raha tha

Tarika- ab bigar bhi rahi ho...

Abhijeet quickly checked the laptop and found Ramesh searching the pendrive.

Tarika dekho use already pata chal gaya pendrive gayeb hai...jaldi chalo..

Tarika: first make quick love to me..warna nahi..

Abhi: Beccho jaise jid mat karo Tarika! He'll be here anytime..

And remember we are on duty..

Tarika pouted.

Abhijeet: please Tarika samajhne k koshish karo..

Tarika nodded reluctantly. She went and got changed quickly in jeans and top. She saw that Abhijeet had already packed their luggage.

Abhi: chalo jaldi se...

Tarika took her hand bag and Abhijeet hold the trolley luggage. They left the hotel room. They were going through the corridor cautiously so that Ramesh or any man of him could see them leaving.

Abhi noticed Ramesh fuming from a decent distance.

Ramesh: jarur uss bulbul ne hi kuch gadbad ki hogi..warna achanak mere sath aj dance kyon karti... dhundo uss chokri ko...

Ramesh's men: ok boss.

Abhi: dekha ise already shak ho gaya tum per...

Tarika: per ab hum yaha se bahar niklenge kaise?

Abhi thought for a few secs and said: chalo room me wapas chalte hai..

They went back to the room.

Tarika : Ab kya Karein ?

Abhijeet opened his suitcase and took a rope out.

Hum itne upar se koodne waale Hain?

Abhijeet : Aur koi option Nahi hai !

He took his ID card and badge and gave it to her.

-Isse Apne purse mein daalo

Tarika obeyed.

Tarika : Aur luggage?

Abhijeet : Ye sab samaan lekar hum Nahi bhaag payenge... Isse yahi chhodna padega... Baad mein ho Sakta hai ki recover ho Jaye.

Tarika : what do you mean ho Sakta hai?

Abhijeet : Jaan bachani hai ki luggage?

Tarika : dono

Abhijeet : tum aise bolti rahi na toh dono hi Nahi bachenge! Ab apna ID card aur gun lo aur chalo.

He tied the rope to one of the legs of the bed.

Tarika : Ye Hil Jayega... Hum gir jayenge.

Abhijeet: ye science Ka waqt Nahi hai Tarika... By thumb rule - if we can't move it, it should be able to support our weight.

Tarika : Par hum dono Saath mein toh -

Abhijeet : this is the sturdiest thing in the room... Tum chup raho aur mujhe Mera kaam Karne doh.

Tarika made a face and stood beside him.

He took Tarika's purse and started removing all her make up items

Tarika : Kya Kar rahe ho

He quietly put small water bottles and biscuits into the purse.

Tarika just made an "oh" shape with her mouth, in realization.

While removing things from her purse, he found condoms.

Abhijeet smirked.

Abhijeet : This can go inside my pocket.

He slid them inside his pocket

Ab khade khade sharmao mat... Kudna Bhi hai

He smirked again.

Tarika : Mujhe darr Lagta hai.

Abhijeet : Mujhpe bharosa rakho.

Tarika nodded. One of his hands went around her waist and the other held the rope tightly.

As the jumped down, Tarika squeezed her eyes shut.

Their hips colliding, Abhijeet held her tighter.

Tarika grabbed his shirt, her fingers clutching it hard.

Abhijeet : relax Tarika.

But she couldn't.

All she could do was feel her racing heart.

Then suddenly, she felt as though her feet were touching the ground. She opened her eyes to find that she had buried herself in Abhijeet's chest.

Abhijeet : Theek ho?

He rubbed her back slightly but spoke quickly due to the urgency of the moment.

Tarika nodded but before she could utter a word, he grabbed her hand and they started running.

Here in hotel, 3 people burged into their room.

Men 1: saman toh yehi hai...per wo dono toh nahi hai..

Men 2: wo dekho..rassi..lagta hai yehi se bhag gaye dono..

Men 3: main Boss ko bata ta hoon..

Men 1: thik hai..aur hum dono dekhte hai aspas..

Men 1 Men 2 went out of the hotel in search of Abhijeet and Tarika.

Abhijeet and Tarika were running. They stopped to catch their breathing.

Tarika: Abhi yaha toh koi taxi wagera bhi nahi hai..

Aise kab tak bhagenge..

Abhi: mil jayega kuch na kuch..

Abhijeet noticed 2 men were running. He recognized them. They were Ramesh's men.

Abhi: Tarika..wo dekho Ramesh k admi..jaldi chalo yaha se..

Tarika nodded and they started running again. After 10 mins..

Tarika: uhmm Abhi thodi der yaha ruk te hai na..

Abhi: wo log kabhi bhi ajayenge Tarika..

Tarika: th-thik hai..chalo..

Abhijeet looked at Tarika carefully. She was panting. Abhi understood that it wasn't normal for her to run for so long without break.

Abhi: Tarika ruko..

Tarika gave him a confused look.

Abhi: wo dekho waha bench hai..chalo wohi per thodi der baith te hai..

Tarika: lekin..

Abhi: chalo toh..agr wo abhi jaye toh main hoon na..sab sambhal lunga..

He said patting her cheek lightly.

They sat there. Tarika put her head on Abhi's shoulder. Abhijeet smiled at her lightly. He took out the water bottle from her purse.

Abhi: Tarika..ye lo..paani pilo..

Tarika: tum pehle lo..main leti hoon phir..

He drank water and she did too.

Abhi- Feeling better?

Tarika nodded.

Abhi- You are up for running?

Tarika- Or nahi hoga mujhse!

Abhi - mai tumhe uthake leke bhagu?

Tarika hit his chest lightly.

Abhi- Bhagna toh paregahi na..

Tarika- Mujhhe leke keisey bhagoge? Etni bhi light nahi hu mai

Abhi- Ao ke liye toh kuch bhi kar jainge mada

"Hey! wo rahe dono.. pakro unko." shouted a man.

Abhijeet grabbed Tarika's hand ran. They entered into a jungle.

Abhi- Kuch bhi ho jai.. hat nahi chorna mera okay?

Tarika- Sapno mei bhi nahi...

Abhi-Good..

they kept running although Ramesh's men weren't anywhere near them.

Tarika- Ham bhag hi ku rahe hai! Tum apne gun se unhe sula do na.. ab mere pair dukhne lage hai.

Tarika sat down in the middle of the jungle.

Abhijeet looked around and found no one.

Abhi- Bichobich ku beith gai! At least kisi pere ke oas chupte hai na..

Tarika- ab mai ek kadam bhi nahi chalungi..

Abhi- Tarika!

Abhijeet shook his disapprovingly and carried her on his back. Tarika wrapped her legs around his waist and hands around his neck.

Abhi- Bag mei ek do jore kapre honge na?

Abhijeet kept walking.

Tarika- Haan..

Abhi- Paise?

Tarika- Hai thore..

He reached near a big tree and put Tarika down.

Tarika - ham sara rat yahi rahenge?

Abhi- Lag toh aisahi raha hai!

Tarika- Jangli janwar kha jaiga hame! Kaha fas gai mai tumhare sath akar. Socha tha, wow! ketna maja iaga Goa ake tumhare sath... par yaha tohh!! Ab pata nhi kerna din doraoge mujhe tum aisse... ab khare khare mu kya dekh rahe ho! Aag jalaoo..

Abho- ag jalainge toh pata chal jaige unhe ki hamam yaha hai.

Tarika- Sab ko apni jaan ki fikar hai.. wolog chale bhihi gai honge abtak.. bhatak nahi rahe honge hamare tarah..

Abhi- we can't take risk.

Tarika- Nind a rahi hai mujhe!

Abhi- Idhar ao... so jao yaha sar rakh ke... he said showing his lap.

Tarika obeyed.

Soon she fell into deep slumber

Abhijeet kept watching around. Aftr sometimes when he was sure nobody was following them he took out a campus from bag and the map of the jungle. He had everything planned before hand.

Abhi- Tarika utho..

Tarika- sone do na..

Abhi- Tarika sher!!

She woke up with a jerk...

Tarika- Kaha! Kaha!

Abhi- Kahi nahi..

Tarika- Jhut bola...

Abhijeet stood up and hung the bag on his back. Tarika hanged his bag across her shoulder.

Tarika- Phirse bhagna hai!

Abhi- Nahii.. yaha se nikal na hai bus.. yaha se do kilometer dur road dikh jai.ga hame..

Tarika- Tunhe keisey pata!

Abhi- Plz batey kam karogi thori tum? And follow me.

Tarika held his hand tightly.

Tarika- Chalo captain... i am ready.

Abhijeet smiled.

AN: hows it? Keep reviewing.


	3. 03

They had just started walking when Abhijeet received a call.

Abhijeet: Haan Daya - jaldi bol... Battery jaane waali hai bas... Haan hum Nikal rahein Hain... Kya ! Ab hum -

Shit !

*Abhijeet kept his phone in his pocket*

Battery Bhi gayi

Tarika : Kya Bola Daya ne?

Abhijeet : khabriyo ne alert Kiya hai ki Ramesh ke aadmi road pe humara intezaar kar rahein Hain

Tarika : Kya - Matlab hum Nikal Nahi sakte !

Abhijeet sat down. As Tarika's hand was in his, she fell down. To prevent her from crashing to the ground, Abhijeet tried to hold her.

But he ended up grabbing her butt. He immediately removed his hand.

Tarika balanced herself on her knees. He looked away awkwardly.

Though they were close, Abhijeet never touched her intimately without her consent. A gentleman he was!

Abhijeet : Sorry wo -

Abhijeet, thinking : shit sorry kyu Bola ! Ab aur awkward ho Gaya.

Tarika, thinking : Sorry ! Ab mein kya bolu

*She separated herself from him and sat down quietly*

They looked here and there. Whenever their eyes met, they looked away.

Abhijeet cleared his throat.

Tarika: bolo kya bolna hai..

Abhi: main soch raha tha ki..aj raat tak toh hume yehi jungle mein rukna parega..toh..

Tarika: puri raat jungle mein kaise rahenge?

Abhi: ab kya kar sakte hai Tarika! Mere gun mein bhi itni goli nahi hai..aur pata nahi waha kitne admi hai..

Phir bhi main chala jata agr..

Tarika looked at him.

Abhi continued: agr tum mere sath nahi hote toh..

Tarika: matlab kya hai tumhara...

Main agr nahi toh tum bina baat ke khatra mod le lete

Abhi: maine aisa kab kaha yaar! Baas tum ho toh main koi chance nahi lena chahta.

Tarika: main sath na hoti toh le lete na..yehi na..

Tumko yaad hai na pichli baar ki baat

Abhi: acche se yaad hai.. careful rahunga aur jab khatre mod liye bina kaam ho sakta hai toh khatra mod nahi lunga

Tarika: hm..good boy!

Abhi: boy!

Tarika giggled: uncle se toh boy behtar hai..

[ *Abhijeet was called _uncle_ in an epi and he got angry* ]

Abhi: Tarika

Tarika: mazak kar rahi thi

Abhi: utho abkoi safe jagah dhundna parega jaha raat gujar sakte hai...

Tarika: yaha jungle mein tumhe _safe_ jagah kaha milne wala

Abhi: mil jayega koi na koi..kabhi kabhi chota mota jhoper patti wagera hote hai yaha..

Tarika: oh..ok..chalo phir..

AbhiRika started walking again hand in hand. Abhijeet was looking in the map if there was any other root other than the highway or not. But Alas! There wasn't.

Tarika: Abhijeet! Waha dekho...

Abhijeet looked towards that direction and noticed a small hut.

Abhijeet: wo toh koi ghar jaisa lagta hai..

Kaha tha na maine..hota hai yaha

Tarika: ab itna bhaw mat kaho..tumne nahi banaya wo

Abhijeet pouted.

Tarika: ab chalo bhi..i'm very tired!

Abhijeet nodded.

Tarika dragged Abhijeet towards the hut. She was about to open the curtain which functioned as a door when Abhijeet pulled her.

Her back collided with his chest.

Abhijeet : Tarika ruko... Mein pehle dekhta Hu.

Tarika nodded.

Abhijeet's hand reached for the curtain but he stopped in the middle and he turned on his heel sharply.

He now stood in an almost attention position, looking at Tarika.

She raised her eyebrows, asking him what happened.

His feet still stiff, his hands now behind his back, he bent his upper body towards her.

Tarika :

Abhijeet : waise... Tumhe Nahi Lagta ki tumhara mere Saath yu Baar Baar takraana koi ishara hai?

*He winked at her*

Tarika hit his shoulder lightly, smiling.

Tarika : Ab jao Dekho !

Abhijeet : Dekh hi toh Raha Hu

Tarika : Uff Abhijeet

*She made mocked an angry face*

Abhijeet : Acha Acha Baba jaata Hu.

He opened the curtains and gestured Tarika to walk in with him.

He sat on the ground, making himself comfortable. Tarika on the other hand was not used to such situations.

*He smirked*

Abhijeet : Huts aise hi hotein Hain

Tarika : Haan toh theek hai - mujhe koi dikkat Nahi hai

She sighed.

After an initial hesitation, she quickly removed her jeans.

Abhijeet : kya Kar rahi ho?

Tarika : Jeans pehen ke thodi na soungi

*She smirked*

Abhijeet just looked at her, still in awe.

Tarika: waise tum chaho toh mere sath iss so called bed per so sakte ho

Abhijeet gulped.

Abhi: per wo kitna chota hai..tum raho waha..main ground pe hi thik hoon

Tarika in low tone: double bed bhi hota tab bhi single ka hi jaga lete..usme kya hai

Now Abhijeet smirked understanding her meaning.

Abhijeet: Tarika main bhi ata hoon na..waise bhi kafi thand hai na..

I can warm you up

Tarika: nahi ab ane ki zaroorat nahi..raho tum ground pe hi

Waise bhi ye bedsheet kitna ganda hai

Abhi: shukar karo ki ye chota sa bed toh hai..with sheets! Jungle mein ye hi bohot hai

Tarika: okay

Tarika noticed a broken broom in one corner. Her face lit up. She took that broom and cleaned the dusts of the sheet.

Abhijeet was all the time looking at her amazed!

Tarika: now better

Tarika lied on the bed. But again sat up.

Abhi: ab kya huya?

Tarika: without pillow sone k adat nahi hai na

Abhijeet: ab iss jungle mein tumhare liye pillow kaha se lau!

Tarika: main toh baas aise hi bol rahi thi

Abhi got an idea.

Abhi: Tarika ji apka pillow ka intezaam bhi ho gaya*in a flirty tone*

Tarika : kaise?

Abhijeet cleared his throat and stood up. He inhaled deeply, broadening his chest.

Tarika blushed, understanding him.

Abhijeet half sat and half laid behind her, resting his back on the wall.

Tarika slowly moved towards him and rested herself on his chest.

Abhijeet wrapped his hand around her midriff.

Tarika smiled. Without lights, without food, without phone... Yet it felt great to be with him... Like this, in his arms.

Abhijeet too, felt the same... He felt that he was holding the most precious thing in his arms.

His hand which was around her midriff, moved towards her waist and then down to her bare legs... Gently tickling her.

Tarika lifted her head a little, and looked at him. She could see him through the faint moonlight that was coming in.

His other hand removed the curls that were falling on her face and tucked them behind her ear.

Abhijeet : Kitni Sundar Raat hai na?

Tarika : Hmm

*She placed her palm on his cheek and looked at him lovingly*

Abhijeet : Aur Tumne iss Raat ko aur Sundar Kar Diya...

Tarika : kya Abhijeet tum Bhi

Abhijeet : Arrey meri aankho se Dekho... Tumhe Bhi pata chal Jayega ki chaand ki roshni mein tum kitni khoobsurat lagti ho

She looked away, blushing.

He was the only person in the whole wide world who could make her blush with his compliments.

Abhijeet smirked thinking only he could make her blush this way. Only he. Wasn't he lucky? The girl every guy would like to have was in his arms. He felt proud.

Tarika- Muskura ku rahe ho?

Abhi- Socha raha hu mai etna lucky keisey ho gaya.

Tarika- Matlab?

Abhi- Matlab... You are mine Tarika. Mine.

Abhijeet held her tightly, possessively. Tarika smiled.

Tarika- Even i feel lucky for this. You are mine Abhijeet. Mine.

Tarika giggled and leaning up kisseed his lips gently.

Abhijeet kissed her back. He flipped them over and kissed her passionately. They breathed pulling apart.

Tarika- You have the supply. *winked*

Abhijeet nodded disapprovingly.

Abhi- I have. But I am not sure if we should do it here. I wasn't actually planning to make love in jungle.

Tarika- *giggled* why not? Mai hu, tum ho or kya chahiye tumhe.

Abhi- You are always eager, aren't you?

Tarika- Always. *seductively*

She pulled him down and kissed his lips.

She kissed him hard and unbuttoned his shirt. Abhijeet threw his shirt away and attacked her neck, trailing his passionate kisses down.

Tarika moaned, arching her back. She held hisis hair in a fist and pulled him closer. Abhijeet pulled up top.

Tarika- Don't throw it on floor. Ganda...

But Abhijeet shut her with his kiss.

Soft... Tender... His lips felt so gentle against hers that she was tempted to close her eyes... Like always. But this time she didn't.

Her eyes wandered from the barely visible hair above his upper lip to the small black heads on the sides of his nose.

She smiled through the kiss... Finding his imperfection strangely attractive.

As her hands slipped into his hair from the back of his neck, he opened his eyes too.

She looked at his almond shaped orbs... Yes, she had seen them a thousand times before but to her, they became more beautiful as time passed.

His dilated pupils held her captive as his hands unhooked her bra.

He left her lips and kissed her neck, sucking it gently.

"Mmm," she moaned.

He smirked and moved down towards her breasts while her hands teased his abdomen and slid down towards his hips.

Passion and desired turned the cold night into a beautiful one... After they were completely spent, they drifted into sweet slumber.

*Next morning*

Tarika smiled, seeing how she was lying on top of him. Then she kissed his forehead.

Tarika : Abhijeet utho !

Abhijeet : mmm...

Tarika leaned into his ear : ABHIJEET !!

Abhijeet : ow! Kaan fatt Jayega Mera ! Chilla kyu rahi ho?

Tarika : Tum uth Nahi rahe the !

His angry expression changed into a smirk. Tarika realized that she wasn't wearing anything... His constant gaze was making her uncomfortable.

She tried to wriggle out of arms but he held her even tighter.

Tarika : Abhijeet...kapde...

Abhijeet : kapde...useless Hain...

*He smirked again*

Tarika : Kya Abhijeet - tum subah subah shuru ho Gaye.

Abhijeet : Galati Tumhari hai... Itni hot kyu ho ?

Tarika- Ab ye bhi meri galti hai! Kuch bhi na!

Abhi- Tumne Tagore ka wo line nahi sunaa... it's something like you are beautiful so i look at you again and again... how come it becomes my fault!"

Tarika- Jab bolna ata nahi tab bolte ku ho?

Abhi- mai compliment de raha tha or tum naraj ho rahi ho!

Tarika- Jab compliment de rahe ho dhang se do na.. kis ne kaha tumhe bolne ko jo nahi ata bolna!

Abhi- Tumhe bara ata hai toh batao na..

Tarika- 'Tumi sundor tai cheye thaki priyo, seki mor oporadh? Chadere heriya kade chokorini, bole na toh kich chad.'

Abhi- mujhe bara samajh aya kya keh rahi ho tum! Agar galat bhi kaha hooga toh mai pakar thori paunga!

Tarika- Tum na rehneehi do.

Tarika got down and wore her pants and jeans quickly.

Abhi- Tumhe etne sare language ate hai! Usdin german bol rahi thi. Spanish toh tum barabar bolti ho.. ab Benguli bhi!

Tarika gave a fake smile to him.

Abhi- Compliments de raha hu!

Tarika- Apne compliments apne pas hi rakho... *she threw his jeans on him* or pants pehno.

Suddenly Abhijeet too felt embarrassed as he realized he's dressless too. He quickly put on the pants and stood up. He buttoned the jeans and looked up to see Tarika only in jeans and looking here and there.

Abhijeet took her top from bed and offered her.

Abhi- Kya dhun rahi ho? Ye raha tumhara top.

Tarika- Mera bra kaha feka tumne!!

Abhi-.. pa.. pa.. pataa..

Tarika- pa.. pa.. band karo tum! Keh rahi thi naa ki mat feko idhae udhar!!

Abhi- Dusra hoga na.. pehenlo!

Abhi- Wo alag colors ke hai..

Abhijeet : Arrey shirt ke andar pehenogi - kaise pata chalega kisiko ?

Tarika : oh come on Abhijeet - white shirt ke andar pink bra pehenungi toh pata chal Jayega

Abhijeet : kaunsa tum fashion show Karne jaa rahi ho? Pehen lo na Jo hai

Tarika : Nahi I want my white one... Aur Tumne feki thi - tumhi dhoondho

Abhijeet : tumhare bra dhoondhne se asaan toh saboot ikhatta Karna hai

*Tarika sat down on the floor, crossing her legs*

Tarika! Lagta hai koi aa Raha hai !

Tarika : kya !

Abhijeet : dhyaan se suno... Footsteps sunai Nahi de rahein?

Tarika : Abhi sun'ne ka waqt thodi na hai

Mujhe Mera bag doh jaldi.

*Abhijeet gave her the bag and she quickly wore he pink bra and shirt*

Ab khade kya ho - chalo jaldi Yaha se!

Abhijeet tried to make a serious face but he couldn't help smiling.

Tarika : Abhijeet !!! Tumhe toh mein -

Abhijeet : mere paas aur koi option thodi na tha tum kapde pehen hi Nahi rahi thi.

Tarika : Haan toh seedhe seedhe bol doh na ki tumse control nahi ho Raha tha

Abhijeet : Haan toh tum Bhi seedhe seedhe bol doh na ki you wanted to seduce me

Tarika : whatever ! Ab zyaada bolo mat... Dhoondho bra ko

Abhijeet : ek bra hi toh hai Yaar -

Tarika : Mujhe Pasand hai wo waali !

Abhijeet: Mein tumhe 2 new bra khareed ke De dunga ab chalein?

Tarika : Achaaa? *Tum* khareedoge?

Abhijeet : Haan... Kaunsi badi baat hai online khareed lunga

*He smirked*

Tarika : size pata hai?

Abhijeet : 32

*He smirked again*

CID officer Hain hum madam.

Tarika : 32! Aur cup size... AA ? A? BB? C? DD? D? You know 32 B is same as 34 AA

*Hearing all this Abhijeet got confused*

Abhijeet : ye sab !

Tarika : Forensic experts Bhi kuch Kam Nahi Hain

Abhijeet : mein dhoondhta Hu

*He searched around and finally found her bra*

Tarika : Kitna Ganda ho Gaya hai

Meine Kaha tha mat fekna niche

Abhijeet : lekin ab mil Gaya na... Ab chalein ?

Tarika- Ruko, pehle mai change kar lu.

Abhi- Tarika! Okay, fine jo karna hai karo. Mai bahar wait karr raha hu.

He left taking his shirt.

Tarika came out after two minutes buttoning her shirts.

Tarika- Sab rakh liya na thik se?

Abhi- Haan.

Tarika- Ketna thand hai.

Abhi- Haan.. wo toh hai. Come.

He held her hand and started walking

Abhi- tumhe bhuk toh nahi lagi na?

Tarika- Nahi.. abhi nahi.. but thore der bad lag jaigi.

Abhi- Bhul lagne ka bhi timing hai tumhara! *He smirked*

Tarika- Mera sab kuch routine mutabik chalta hai!

Abhi- Haan haan... or periods jo kabhi kadar late ho jata jai.

Tarika- yad mat dilao tum wo bat.

Abhi smiled and they kept walking.

Abhi- samne road hai.

Tarika- wo log abhi bhi honge kya waha?

Abhi- Ye dusra side hai.. and ham sure hokehi road pe jainge.

Tarika nodded.

After a while they reached near the road. Abhijeet at first got sured they were not being followed.

Abhi- Ab koi lift mil jai.

Tarika- ham Mumbai ke liye niklenge?

Abhi- Ssshhh.. nam mat lo mumbai ka! *Abhi whispered* Koi sun llega. And nahi ham nahi ja sakte aise. Sab jagah pe Ramesh ke log honge.

Tarika nodded.

They got into the back of a truck.

Truck driver- Kahaaha tak jana hai?

Abhi- Age kahi koi rehne ka jagah ho ya phir khane ka..

TD- ji thik hai...

Tarika and Abhijeet sat behind the truck. As the truck started, Tarika fell on top of him.

Abhijeet : Arrey sambhal ke.

Tarika : H-haan

He wrapped his hand around her and held her tight towards him.

Abhijeet : Aise baitho warna back ache ho Jayega tumko.

Tarika smiled.

He was so sweet.

Tarika : Ab hum wapas Ghar kaise jayenge ?

Abhijeet : Jaise hi humhe upar se signal milega... Waise hi hum chale jayenge... Tab tak Kahi rukna padega.

Kitne paise Hain tumhare bag mein?

Tarika : 4000

Abhijeet : Matlab humhe Kisi chote se hotel mein rukna padega Yaad rakhna hum dono Mrs. And Mr. Sharma banke jayenge... Ye Jo chote chote hotels Hain... Ye bf-gf ko Saath mein Nahi rehne detein.

Tarika : oh tum toh smart ho!

*Abhijeet smirked*

Jitna bewakoof dikhte ho... Utne ho Nahi

Abhijeet : Kya Matlab ?

Tarika : kuch Nahi

Abhijeet : Nahi aaj toh faisla hokar rahega.

*He turned his face towards the driver*

BhaiSahab aap gaadi rokiye ek minute.

TD: kya hua Bhai?

Abhijeet : ek minute rokiye toh Sahi

*He stopped the truck*

Ab batayiye - mein bewakoof dikhta Hu kya?

Tarika, muttering : dikha Diya na intelligence

TD : Bhai... Miya aur biwi ke mamle mein apun ko fasne Ka Nahi

*He started driving again*

Tarika : Abhijeet ! Kya kya karte ho tum Bhi

He pouted like a small child

She took out biscuits from his bag and offered it to him.

Abhijeet had one biscuit.

Abhijeet : Mera ho gaya... Tum Khao.

Tarika : Abhijeet... Mein koi bachi Nahi Hu... Tum Bhi Khao... Mere liye biscuits bachane ki zaroorat Nahi hai.

Abhijeet : Tum Khao Tarika... Warna behosh ho jaogi and mujhe hi uthana padega.

Tarika smiled at his concern. She quickly kissed his cheek.

Tarika : tum Na cute ho

*Abhijeet pouted*

Abhijeet : phirse insult karogi

Tarika shook her head.

Tarika : Jitna dikhte ho na...

Abhijeet : Acha!

Tarika : uss se Bhi zyaada cute ho

Abhijeet smiled.

Tarika- Abhi ham pakre toh nahi jainge na? Dekho aspas ke har jagah Ramesh ke addmi hame dhun nahi rahe honge?

Abhi- Tumhe kya lagta hai mission me ham akele hote hai? Agar chaharoyarf Ramesh ke admi hai toh hamare bhi admi hai.

Tarika- Acha! Or... kaha kaha batao na.

Abhi- Forensic chor ke CID join karne ka irada haai kya? *He help her waist pulling her close to him.*

Tarika- Tum chahte ho kya? *winked*

Abhi- Nahi.. tum Dr hi thik ho... bohot hot lagti ho.. haan bis eki prob hai... wo Salunke.

Tarika- Phirse..

Abhi- Sorry sorry...

Tarika- hmm, okay... par as a Dr hot lagti hu toh as a officer toh or hot lagungi na

Abhi- Yahi toh prob hai...

Tarika- Kya!

Abhi- Lab mei hot lago.. koI orob nahi hai.. mere elaba koi tumhe dekhega us najar se toh mai akh nikal lunnga uska... par agar bahar ghumogi etni hot hokar, toh kis kis ka akh nikalunga haan!

Tarika- kuch bhi boltee ho tum..

Abhijeet smiled seeing her blush.

They lied down, looking the sky above them. Tarika rested her head on his shoulder.

Abhi- tumhara sath phirse yaha ana hai... bina koi jhanjhat ke... bas tum or mai.

Tarika- I am enjoying in this way too. *She looked at him* I just love being with you. Circumstances doesn't matter to me.

Abhi- tumhare demands bohot kam hai.

Tarika- Sare toh bin kahe hi pure kar dete ho.

Abhi lifted himself a little to look into her eyes,

Abhi- Mere sath bhagogi?

Tarika- Bhag hi toh rahi hu!

Abhi- Aise nahi... sab kuch chor char ke.. bohot duur... jaha koi dhun na pai.

Tarika- Kab? *Lovingly and with hope*

Abhi- Ekdin...

Tarika- bas ek awwaz dena... mujhe apne sath paoge.

Abhi- deal?

Tarika- Deal.

Abhijeet pecked her lips quickly. Taika smiled.

The case continued.

 ***The End.***

..

AN: not one of our best work we know. So wedidn't mind the reviews. Will be back with another story.


End file.
